


Prompt #7: "I dreamt about you last night."

by Xylianna



Series: Xy's 100 Ways Challenge [35]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna
Summary: Noctis is distracted during his studies with recollections of his dream the night before.





	Prompt #7: "I dreamt about you last night."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliatori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliatori/gifts).



> This is set in This Too Is Sacred somewhere after chapter 17 but before chapter 20. If you're an Ignoct fan with no knowledge of Kushiel's Legacy, you can still understand and enjoy since there is zero plot here!
> 
> This fills a prompt [aliatori](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aliatori) gave me last July, but I couldn't post until certain events transpired in the main story. As it is meant as a small gift for them, it is unbeta'd and I apologize for any errors my coffee left behind. <3

Noctis tried to focus on the lesson. He truly did. But it was hard when he had memories of that raspy baritone forming words of love, those verdant eyes wide and blurred with passion, those gloved fingers nude and wrapped around…

“Highness?” Ignis’s voice was crisp and cutting, a proverbial bucket of water dousing Noct’s fantasies.

“Terribly sorry, Scientia.” Noctis leaned back in the ladder-back chair and kicked his feet up, crossing them at the ankle and letting them rest on the edge of Ignis’s desk.

Ignis knocked his feet off the desk with a cluck of his tongue. “What has you so distracted, then?”

Noctis blinked slowly, considering how best to answer. He’d been truly trying to be on his best behavior since Ignis rejected his flirtations, but if the man was asking, perhaps he could be truthful?

No. Discretion was the better part of valor.

“I dreamt about you last night,” Noctis affected a lazy drawl, allowing his mouth to shape a sinful smirk, the pink tip of his tongue tracing his bottom lip as he locked eyes with the handsome Caerdicci.

Ignis’s cheekbones pinked as expected, and Noctis wondered if he blushed all the way down that tight, muscular body. “I see,” he said stiffly. “Well, if you open the book—”

“Don’t you want to know what it was about?” Noctis asked innocently, sitting up straight, eyes bright. He folded his hands in his lap, the portrait of studiousness. In truth, he hoped to mask the erection that was already growing the more he thought about that lovely, decadent dream.

“I suppose you’ll tell me either way,” Ignis said wearily, nudging his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose.

“You’re not wrong,” Noctis said cheerfully. “So, in the dream… you threatened to burn my favorite tunic if I didn’t translate the entire first chapter of _A History of Caerdicci Philosophy_ from Caerdicci into D’Angeline.”

Ignis’s lips twitched in amusement. Noctis swallowed roughly, wondering anew what those lips would feel like twitching around his cock. “I’d never assign an entire chapter to a novice like yourself,” he responded, and Noctis would have sworn he sounded playful, if that didn’t go against everything he knew about his tutor. But then, Ignis _had_ begun to relax around him. They’d bonded in the wake of that attack in Elua’s Square, worked past the friction caused by Noctis’s trip to Balm House.

“Who could tell?” Noctis forced his voice to stay steady, kept the insouciant grin on his face. “You’re such a harsh taskmaster at times.”

“You truly think me so… difficult.. to work with?” Ignis sounded genuinely concerned.

“No, no, I just meant,” Noctis backpedaled, wanting that anxious light to die away, craving to see the humor fill those almond-shaped eyes once more, “you come up with such… unique… exercises at times, to help me learn the language.”

“I suppose I do try to keep you interested,” Ignis mused.

_You have no idea how interested I am._ “And you succeed,” Noctis said lightly. 

When Ignis leaned forward, stretching half across his desk, Noctis momentarily considered that he might be dreaming again right now. Ignis’s tunic strained against his lithe muscles, and Noctis wondered if today was the day the gods blessed him and he saw Ignis’s naked chest. Alas, the stitching held.

“How else am I to keep your attention, Highness? I must be creative.”

“Noctis,” he corrected Ignis absently, eyes focused on the gap between two buttons where a tantalizing hint of porcelain flesh peaked through.

“Noctis,” Ignis repeated agreeably. The sound of that exotic accent wrapped around his given name caused Noctis to shift in his seat, crossing his legs to mask that fact that Ignis had his, _ahem_ , undivided attention.

“I do pay attention, Ignis,” Noctis said quietly. He knew they hadn’t started off on the right foot, but had hoped they’d moved past this. “Maybe you should pay more attention yourself.” No longer in the mood for flirtation - if that’s what this was - or studies, he stood, turning towards the door as he did. “Take the rest the day off. Go see that Balm Adept you fancy. I have… things to do.”

Noctis left without waiting for a response. What point was there in waiting? Ignis had made his feelings abundantly clear. It wasn’t his fault that Noctis couldn’t stop thinking about him, dreaming about him.

Longing for him.

With a heavy sigh, Noctis exited the castle and sought refuge in the gardens. He needed to be alone. He needed to think.

If only he could banish the dream-image of pale limbs and blissful green eyes, perhaps he could breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos give me _joie_!


End file.
